


The Rookie

by LyricalKris



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalKris/pseuds/LyricalKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the rookie on the force, it wasn't the brightest idea for Edward to fall for the chief-of-police's daughter. What was probably worse? She was still in high school.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <a href="http://s118.photobucket.com/albums/o82/lyricalkris/Twilight%20Fanfic%20Stuff/?action=view&current=Rookie_zps8abebdf5.jpg">
      <img/>
    </a>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this was intended for the Forbidden Contest. It got out of hand words-wise (I know. You're all so shocked). Chapters won't be very long. Fic won't be very long. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Somehow, I am STILL not Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Emmett had commented not two minutes before what an easy job it was: being a cop in Forks.

"You jinxed it," Edward growled a split second before he threw himself out of the passenger side of the cruiser.

"Get the girl!" Emmett ordered as the two went barrelling forward.

They were on a stretch of highway not far from Newton's Olympic Outfitters when they saw what looked to be a woman struggling with a blond man. As they approached, they watched the little brunette drive her elbow into the man's stomach, heard his snarl of, 'fucking bitch!', and then her pained scream as he backhanded her hard. It was only when he saw the two cops almost on him that he let go of her, throwing her to the forest floor.

Edward went to her, trying to help her up while Emmett tackled the asshole perp to the ground. The woman shoved him away violently, trying to get to her feet but tumbling back down again. "Get off me!" she shouted.

"Miss, you're fine. We're cops."

She looked up at him, her big, frightened brown eyes sending a jolt down his spine. Was it because she was so fierce looking? She looked like a tiger ready to pounce, which was ridiculous because she was the size of a kitten.

"I'm fine," she insisted, pushing his arm away as she tried to get to her feet. "I'm fine!"

She wasn't. She was shaking like a leaf and seconds from falling again.

The blond man was raving and though she was trying not to, she flinched when he directed his venom at her, struggling in Emmett's grip to get to her again. Edward stepped in front of her, his arms out protectively.

"We've got you," he said softly. "I've got you."

Her lower lip trembled.

For some reason Edward couldn't name, he reached out to stroke her cheek. She was a pretty little thing, and it was killing him that she was so scared.

Her eyes locked with his, the brown watering over. She stumbled one step forward, into him, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she shook and wept quietly. Edward closed his eyes, wondering how he could even notice how her little body fit exactly against his, her head tucked perfectly under his chin, at a time like this.

"Pathetic little b-" the blond man began, but Emmett hauled him up, pushing him face first up against a tree.

"You have the right to remain silent - which I adamantly request-" he dug his knee into the man's back "- you take me up on. Because, son? Congratulations. You just assaulted the chief-of-police's daughter."

Edward's back stiffened in shock.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Fears? Hopes? Dreams?**


	2. Lion and Lamb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You guys never fail to amaze me.
> 
> FAQ: Is this a drabble fic? A: Ummmmm. It's a short chapter fic. Some chapters are shorter than others. Call it what you want. Q: Do you have a posting schedule? A: Not really. But most of you know me. I like posting SOMETHING every day if I can, so you can bet this will update like everything else I write: frequently.

She was Charlie Swan's daughter.

Of course Edward had heard all about Bella Swan. For the month or so in between Charlie knowing she was coming to stay with him and when she got there, not a soul in the police station - or probably the entire town of Forks - could escape his happy stories. He wouldn't shut up about her - the very picture of the proud Papa with his precious little girl.

 _She's not_ _ **so**_ _little_ , the defensive devil on his shoulder tried to assure him.

He was defensive because he was guilty. He was guilty because he was... well... unreasonably fascinated.

Maybe it was how innocent and very young she looked as he watched her from across the station. The bruise on her face made him want to tear something apart. She looked down mostly, chewing her bottom lip nervously as Emmett asked her questions, telling him what she knew about the man who'd started harassing her as she left work that day.

Maybe it was the enigma of her personality. Right then, she looked fragile and not unlike a lamb that needed protection, but Edward had seen her fight. He'd seen the ferocity in her gaze as she struggled with her assailant. Oh, it was true she likely would have lost, but not without taking her shots.

James Hunter had a bloodied nose that was all her doing and deep gouges at his arms and cheeks where she'd dug her nails in.

Tough for such a young girl. She was only 17.

 _Almost 18,_ the devil insisted.

As if hearing his internal monologue, she lifted her head. He didn't look away quick enough and their eyes met, locked.

One, two, three full seconds past. She blushed, but he still couldn't look away.

Then Charlie began to look over his shoulder, and Edward suddenly got very interested in his paperwork again.

Seventeen and the boss's daughter, he reminded himself.

Not that it mattered, of course. Why would it matter? He didn't want to do anything that would necessitate her being not seventeen and not Charlie's daughter.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sure, Edward. Keep telling yourself that. Oh. For the record. Edward is 23.


	3. Temptations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Your response to this fic has been phenomenal. You're making me smile. This chapter has a few more words for ya.

Because he was the rookie, once Edward could be trusted on his own, he pulled the night shift at the police station. It only made sense. Emmett, Charlie, and Deputy Richard Mark all had families. Edward was the 23 year old single kid with no responsibilities besides paying his rent.

Despite the one mishap, Emmett was right: being a cop in Forks wasn't typically difficult. The most action they usually saw was a motorcyclist smeared on the highway and the occasional domestic dispute call.

So Edward was a little surprised when the door opened fifteen minutes into his shift. He looked up, shocked again when Bella walked into the station.

"Hey," she said shyly, smiling though she ducked her head.

"Um, hi. The Chief isn't here..."

She smirked. "Well, yeah. I know that. He's away for a couple of days." She rolled her eyes, but her expression was not at all exasperated teenager, but more fond and patient. "Took me forever to convince him it was okay to go. It's the wedding of a friend of his. This is the first time he's left me alone since..."

Her cheeks tinged pink, and she looked down.

"Can't say I blame him," Edward said quietly.

She looked up from underneath her eyelashes, and Edward felt his throat get tight, his mouth dry. Bella cleared her throat and thrust a foil covered plate at him. "Do you like chocolate?" she blurted.

Her words were so rushed, Edward blinked, taking a minute to unwind them before he understood what she'd said.

With a little huff, she tried again. "What I mean is, I've been trying to get down here for practically the whole summer. But Charlie's been hovering. It's kind of driving me crazy." She proffered the plate again.

He took it because it seemed rude not to. "Thank you, but you don't have to reward me for doing my job."

She was looking down at his desktop again. "It wasn't your job to comfort me when I cried like a baby," she muttered with a grimace. "I'm sorry about that. You must have-"

"Bella," he interrupted, reaching across the desk to put his hand on hers before he'd even thought about moving.

Time seemed to lull, the moment becoming static and the atmosphere, the air between them suddenly present, noticeable. Edward looked down at his hand on hers, noting how soft her skin felt. He marveled, for a moment. The way her small hand fit perfectly in his palm mirrored the way her body had fit up against his.

Not that he'd noticed such a thing when she'd been in danger. Not that the mental image had crept into his his thoughts repeatedly since then.

Heat flooded his cheeks. He absolutely meant to withdraw his hand, but when he looked up and saw her eyes on his - wide but not frightened - he forgot why this was probably inappropriate. He swallowed hard, trying to remember what he'd been about to say. "You don't need to feel bad about that." His fingers, completely without his permission, stroked her wrist minutely.

Sucking in a breath, trying to calm this odd, erratic feeling that made his pulse thready, he sat back, concentrating instead on the plate. "But I never say no to good chocolate." He forced a lighter tone, trying to dispel whatever odd, dizzying effect had come over the atmosphere. Putting on a grin for her benefit, he lifted the foil to see what she'd brought.

Instantly, his smile broadened, completely genuine as he stared down at the brownies. They weren't just plain ol' brownies - which would have been good enough. No, they were nut-filled brownies with all sorts of marshmallow and raspberry glaze goodness on top.

His mouth was watering.

"I'll stop bugging you now," she murmured, though when he looked up, he could tell she was pleased at his reaction.

"Stay," he said quickly, speaking before he could think. "Dessert tastes sweeter with friends, right?" He gestured at the seat in front of his desk, wondering what it was he thought he was doing.

Her answering smile was shy. "You don't have to put up with me to be polite."

"I'm not that polite." His voice was low as he spoke, and she shivered visibly.

"Fine," she said just as he was sure she was going to go bolting right back out the door. She sat across from him. "It's better than going back to an empty house, I guess."

With a grin, ignoring the ridiculous satisfaction that welled in him, Edward reached for a brownie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You know the way to a man's heart, right?


	4. Jump The Gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am shooting myself in the foot here but first of all, I got this LOVELY banner from Mina Rivera who spoils me and then I got a review from janewithay that... Well, I mean, how can I NOT post again after that review?
> 
> WEEE.
> 
> SO. This is ill advised, but... meh!

Sometimes, most of the time, it was entirely too easy to forget Bella was his boss's daughter and only seventeen.

 _Eighteen. Next week_ , the devil insisted.

When her father had begun seeing a woman out on the reservation, staying away a good majority of most weekends, Bella took to wandering by the police station to see if he'd share a late dinner with her. Edward wasn't a bad cook, but he was lazy about such things, so a homecooked meal was well appreciated.

And the company was surprisingly intriguing.

Edward had never been particularly fond of teenagers, even when he was one. It wasn't their fault. They were hard wired for drama that Edward found distasteful.

But it seemed Bella had little patience for her peers anyway. This was why, she claimed, she preferred to spend her weekend evenings talking with him.

They could talk for hours about anything, everything. He wasn't merely putting up with her because he was the boss's kid. They were legitimately friends - able to laugh together easily and tease each other.

Edward thought it was hilarious how, when he had to go out on a call late at night, she would always get a little fretful. It was cute, how she worried for his safety.

"Oh, Bella, it was horrible," he said in a mock frightened voice, recounting his story as she fussed over a wound on his arm.

She was perched on her father's desk, holding Edward's hand in both of hers as she examined the covered gauze-covered wound in consternation. She looked so serious, Edward had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"See," he said, making his voice low so she leaned toward him attentively, "there I was, just following up on a routine call. It was dark last night. It was just me and my flashlight, sweeping the grounds, when out of nowhere, I hear branches cracking and this unworldly snarl." He leaned forward, snarling and barking loudly near her ear so she gave a little yelp and jumped.

"Edward Cullen, you are not funny!" she claimed, smacking his shoulder with the palm of her hand.

He laughed, lifting his head.

And abruptly froze.

Edward was suddenly aware of their current position. He was braced against the desk, his hands on either side of Bella's body. He was so close to her face, their noses almost brushed, so close he could feel the heat of her body, could imagine that if he only closed that last inch of space between them, she would be pressed up against him.

Her hands rested on his shoulders, and laughter died on her lips as she seemed to take in the sudden intensity of the air. Her eyes, light with amusement, grew darker as he stared. Her breath stuttered, warm and sweet smelling from the cookies they'd shared earlier, and her hands moved up to cup his neck.

Edward's whole body was taut with the strain of keeping himself steady. Every muscle ached to bend, close the little distance that would give his skin what it craved: her body against his, his arms around her, and a taste of her lips.

He'd never wanted anything so badly.

"Bella," he whispered her name, raising a hand to brush the pads of his fingers down her cheek. He couldn't think. There was a tingling urgency at the back of his mind, a rapidly dwindling voice that carried a hint of warning, but about what, Edward couldn't wrap his thoughts around.

He wanted to kiss her. He  _needed_  to. It was the only thought in his mind.

She tilted her head up, and that was all the invitation his body was waiting for. He only had to move his face a fraction of an inch and they were kissing. It was a sweet kiss at first, a brush of his lips against hers, a taste.

But oh, that taste, and he was instantly addicted. She was sweet from the cookies and heady like wine. And why he was so surprised when her lips fit exactly with his, he wasn't quite certain.

Actually, there was nothing in the world besides how absolutely right it felt to kiss this woman.

Woman. No.

With a wild gasp, Edward pushed himself back, only barely managing to restore the inch of space between them. What he needed to do was get away from her, far away, but that inch of space was all he could manage just then. It took all of his willpower to move that far away with his entire being screaming out for her.

"Bella," he said hoarsely, trying to summon the right words to explain how sorry he was for-

Her fingers laced into his hair and she sat up straighter, bringing his head down to meet hers. He offered no resistance, completely powerless to this pull, his self control decimated.

Only then did he realize how hard he'd been fighting, tapering down little urges that now bounded out of control.

It was like finding out he'd been living life at only half capacity. His lungs were suddenly fuller, the volume of the world turned up and colors infinitely brighter. There was too much to explore, experience, and he wanted it all at once, wanted more.

His hands went to her waist, fingers wrapping around to press against the small of her back. Before he could process what he was doing, he'd pushed his body flush against hers. She gripped the lapel of his shirt, bringing him ever closer, and he fell forward, catching himself on one arm before before he pinned her to the desk.

The clatter of shattering glass broke the spell, and they parted, both breathing hard and fast. Her hands were still fists in his uniform. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest against him as she tried to catch her breath. They were staring at each other, both blinking. She looked as startled as he felt. In another situation, it might have been funny, but with her body still so close to his, her slight wiggling sending delightful sensations down his spine, Edward was having a lot of trouble concentrating.

Right. There'd been a clatter.

Reluctantly, his eyes flicked away from hers to the floor. A hard lump rose to his throat when he saw what had fallen. It was a picture the chief kept on his desk - him and his daughter, Bella, looking bright eyed because she'd just been gifted with that dilapidated truck of she so loved, the Chief looking quietly satisfied his daughter was so happy.

Edward swallowed hard, closing his eyes and resting his forehead briefly against hers before he pushed himself up. Sliding a hand to her back, he brought her up with him so she was sitting again. With a deep breath that summoned every last scrap of willpower, Edward took several steps back away from her.

A full minute passed as they stared at each other, neither of them speaking. Edward rubbed the back of his neck, his thoughts too chaotic to process.

"Was it, um..." Bella stumbled, breaking the silence as her eyes darted to his and away. Her cheeks were a hectic shade of red. "Was the dog really vicious?"

For a long moment, Edward only stared at her, his mouth agape as he tried to make sense of her words. "Um. No. No, he was..." He blew out a breath, trying to jump start his rational thought process. She was offering him an out and, coward that he was, he was going to take it. "It was my fault I got bit. Dogs freak me out a little," he admitted sheepishly. "And I swung at it. The owner, Sam, he called the dog off right away. Really, Bella, it's fine. Barely a scratch. The worst part about it was the tetanus shot my dad gave me down at the hospital."

"Hmm," Bella hummed, nodding. Not looking at him.

They lapsed back into silence.

"I should go," she said quietly after a minute, her voice devoid of inflection. She slid off the desk - her father's desk - onto the floor.

Edward's shoulders slumped, his hands deep in his pockets. He knew there were things he should be saying, but he was afraid if he opened his mouth, he would only beg her to stay.

"Bella," he finally managed when she was already at the door.

"Don't," she said, still looking away from him. "Just don't."

And then she was gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whoops.
> 
> Okay. That's it for today. I MEAN IT THIS TIME. And no one threaten to die on me, jeez.


	5. The Road To Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, my. There were people dying on my doorstep... and singing me songs. Goodness, gracious. It was an absolute test of my willpower not to post.

Three weeks later, the department had shifted a little, and Edward had pulled a few day shifts to mix with his long, lonely nights. He was relieved as the nights had felt empty of late.

He hadn't seen Bella at all in those three weeks.

Well, that wasn't entirely accurate. He'd glimpsed her once when he was driving around town in his plainclothes. The route he took just happened to take him by Newton's Olympic Outfitters on an afternoon he knew she was working. So his trip to the grocery store coincided with her getting off work. Such things couldn't be helped.

They'd made eye contact as he drove by, interrupted only when her co-worker and classmate - Mike Newton - bumped her shoulder to get her attention. Edward had been irritated. He couldn't tell if she hated him. Her face was carefully blank.

He tried to tell himself that if she was very angry, if she continued to stay away, it was for the best. He'd had absolutely no right to do what he'd done. She was in high school, for cripe's sake. She was...

His boss's daughter.

And every time Edward looked across the station to where Chief Swan sat at his desk, all he could see was Bella laying back on it, her hair spilling over the side, her expression wanton and her lips alluringly swollen with his kisses.

"Cullen?"

Edward jumped a mile, brought out of his daydreams to find the Chief standing at his desk. "Yes?" He winced when his voice came out as a squeak. He cleared his throat, forcing himself to look Charlie in the eye. "Yes, sir?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't comment on his nervousness. With any luck, he'd chalked it up to the fact he'd caught Edward spacing out. "I'm headed out for the rez, and I'm kind of on a time constraint," he began, his expression a little sheepish. "You know how it is."

"Err, yeah."

"Well, Bella needs this for some field trip tomorrow." He waved some papers that were in his hand. "I won't be back. I know you're off in an hour, would you mind dropping this off on your way home?"

Edward hesitated.

"Unless you're not going home. If it's not on your way-"

"No. That's fine. I'd be happy to, sir," Edward said quickly, reaching out for the papers.

"Thanks, Cullen," the chief said, clapping him on the shoulder before he left.

The minute Charlie was out the door, Edward let out a long, ragged breath, banging his forehead against the desk.

The man trusted him with his daughter, the person most precious to him.

Guilt left a foul taste in his mouth.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Barburella thinks Edward is a drama queen.
> 
> SO! Edward is going over to Bella's house. And she's all alone.
> 
> Hmmm.


	6. Why Are We In This Handbasket?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For those who missed it, Bella's birthday was about a week ago. ;)

Edward hesitated at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked up at the Swans' front door, debating whether or not he should just leave the paperwork on the porch.

He glanced up at the sky. Rain wasn't very far off, it seemed. Though, being Forks, it never was. But still. The paper would get soaked...

The door swinging open drew his attention, and Edward bit the inside of his cheek as Bella appeared, leaning in the doorway. Edward stilled, his breath catching in his throat. Just the sight of her struck him, though she wasn't wearing anything remotely revealing.

She was just...

It was good to see her. Too good. Like he could finally take a deep breath after being without air for too long kind of good.

"What, are you stalking me now?" she asked, crossing her arms as she leaned back against the door jamb.

Edward started, suddenly aghast. "No! I... I would never."

Her face broke out in a brilliant grin, and she giggled.

The corner of Edward's mouth twitched up as he realized with relief that she was teasing him. An invisible weight lifted from around his heart.

"But what are you doing here?" she asked softly, unassuming.

"Your father asked me to bring you these," he answered, stepping forward so he could hand the papers up to her.

"Oh, good. Thanks." She smiled, her eyes cautious as she looked at him.

He should have turned and left right then. He knew he should have gone. His task was done, and he was just standing there, staring at her like she was staring back at him.

He really should have gone.

Anytime.

"I'm, um... I'm having lasagna. There's plenty. Do you want some?" Bella asked, her voice slightly faster than her normal, calm cadence.

_No! Bad idea, Cullen._

He had every intention of saying no. Every. Intention. He opened his mouth, mentally preparing himself for the look of rejection that was sure to cross her features. "Yes," he said.

He frowned.

Traitor voice.

But his feet were already moving forward, up the stairs.

And her lips had quirked upward.

He'd missed her sweet smile. He'd missed her.

"It smells delicious in here, Bella," he said honestly as he stepped in the door. The smell could only be fresh lasagna, homemade. No freezer food for her.

His mouth watered.

She smirked at him, a familiar expression. Her eyes lost most of the cautiousness when they twinkled like that. "This is not that difficult, you know. If you weren't so lazy, you too could have home cooked meals of your own."

Shaking her head, she went to the counter, brushing her hair over one shoulder as she picked up a loaf of french bread. Edward leaned with his back against the counter watching her as she cut. "Can I help?" he asked after a little whil.

"Not really. Maybe to get it all buttered, but..."

She trailed off, her hand stilling with the knife poised above the bread. Only then did Edward realize he'd reached out to trail a single finger down the exposed line of her neck. He'd tried to ignore it, tried not to be so oddly fascinated by that simple line of skin, but he'd been transfixed.

He needed to pull away. He needed to keep his hands to himself if he was going to stay, and he very much wanted to. He'd missed their easy conversation.

Bella set down her knife, breathing with a forced steadiness. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He stared back, searching for words, searching for the will to stop whatever this was between them. It was absolutely his responsibility to stop this from...

In the next instant, it didn't matter. She took a large step to the side, pushing up on her tiptoes to meet him as he tilted his head down.

He could breathe again for the first time in three weeks.

Why? Why if it was so wrong, did it feel like he was meant to do exactly this? Why did her body just fit with his?

Her hand snaked into his jacket, her palm pressed warm and flat against his back as she pulled herself closer. Edward wrapped her in his arms, fingers bunching the fabric of her shirt in his fist at the small of her back while the other pressed between her shoulders. He couldn't get her close enough.

Thorough kisses, deep. And even without the cookies, she tasted so sweet on his tongue. The counter dug into his back as she pressed hard against him, but Edward couldn't have cared less. She was in his arms, and that was all that mattered.

When he had to breathe, though, he had to think.

"Fuck," he whispered, resting his cheek against hers. His mind reeled as he caught his breath, but he selfishly kept her cradled against him. "Ah. This is wrong."

"Tell me why," she requested, her tone soft but throaty.

So sexy.

"You know why," he said with a groan. Bella was a lot of things, but she wasn't stupid. She wasn't immature enough to be completely oblivious to how... bad this was.

She pulled away slightly, but her hands were still under his jacket, warm on his back even through the fabric of his shirt. She studied him intently. "Tell me."

He sighed, bringing his hands up to cup her face gently. "You're in high school, and I should know better."

"I'm an adult," she countered.

"I doubt your father would see it that way."

"Well, it's not illegal. It wasn't even illegal before. The age of consent in Washington is sixteen. He can't arrest you. There's not much he could do besides grumble."

"He could fire me," Edward said, raising an eyebrow pointedly.

Bella frowned, obviously having not considered this.

Hating that look on her face, he brushed his hand under her chin, tapping until she looked up at him. "You should know how much you fascinate me. I haven't stopped thinking about you at all since... Well, really since we met."

Her lips quirked up, her expression softening. She wrapped her fingers around his wrist, bringing his hand down and holding it. "Then don't fight this." Her voice was hardly there as she spoke.

Edward's breath caught at the idea.

Recognizing his hesitation, Bella struck quickly. "I can be discrete until the school year is over, if that's what matters so much - until I'm out of his house."

Edward didn't answer. He absolutely should have said no. Instantly. The word felt like it could kill him, but it had to be said.

Leaning against him, Bella began to press tiny, achingly sweet little kisses to his neck.

Edward let out a long, shuddering sigh as he brought his hands possessively around her.

He was so fucked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welp...
> 
> Thanks to jfka06, shug, ginnyw, barburella, and jessypt. All of them helped me tremendously with this story, and I haven't thanked them yet.
> 
> SOOOOO.
> 
> Now what? They play patty cakes?


	7. Halloween Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, dear. This is almost a full size chapter. I hope you'll forgive me. ;)

"Ya know, don't tell the chief I said so because he might take it the wrong way, but his daughter's really growing into her, eh... charm."

Edward's head snapped up. Emmett was sitting on the edge of his desk, coffee cup in hand, as he gazed across the station. Edward followed his look and his mouth automatically went dry.

For the love of all that was holy.

There was really no reason he should find the sight at all erotic. Unlike many girls her age, Bella didn't use the excuse of Halloween to dress like a slut. In fact, Edward was very surprised she was dressed up at all. He never would have guessed.

But there was something about Bella in a police uniform - complete with her hair pulled back into a long ponytail underneath her policeman cap - that played to a fantasy he didn't even realize he had.

Edward scooted himself closer to the desk and cleared his throat. "I don't really think it's appropriate to notice such things, McCarty." He spoke, perhaps, too quickly.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Of course not. You're too much of a prude." He was teasing, but not really. "You know I only have eyes for my Rosie. But that doesn't mean I can't make a simple observation."

"You're ogling," Edward said, trying not to clench his teeth. He had a sudden urge to punch his friend and fellow officer in the face.

"What? She's legal. It's not underage ogling. Relax, Cullen." Laughing, Emmett smacked his shoulder and walked back to his own desk.

Across the way, while her father was distracted and no one else was looking, Bella winked at him, smiling slyly.

Edward groaned, hoping he didn't get called out on duty.. He would rather not have to get up from his desk when the evidence of his attraction was so obvious.

The rest of that afternoon, Edward tried not to think about where she was going in that outfit. There was a party at Newton's; he knew that. She'd told him it was all anyone at school could talk about.

She'd sounded disdainful at the time. Had she changed her mind?

He was sitting at home that evening, twirling his phone around and around in his hand, trying to convince himself not to text her - just to be sure she was safe, of course - when he heard a knock, not at his front door but at his back door.

Frowning, wondering if some trick-or-treaters were opting for trick, Edward went to see who it was.

All his breath left him.

"Get in here," he hissed, throwing the door open, hooking his arm around Bella's waist and hauling her inside. "Are you crazy? Someone could have seen you!"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "In the backyard?"

His little house was spaced out far enough from his nearest neighbor that it was unlikely anyone would have seen her if she went through the little strip of forest in his backyard. He gave her a sheepish smile, pulling her close for a long, slow, please-forgive-me kiss. "Sorry," he said when they were both panting. "I just... having you here in my home..."

He shook his head, unable to really explain.

He was guilty.

He was thrilled.

Resting her hand on his chest, she looked around, taking in the space. "Nice digs," she said easily, smiling.

"Mmm," he hummed, tilting her chin up so he could kiss her neck easier. "What are you doing here?" he rumbled against her skin.

Beneath his lips, he felt her swallow hard.

When he raised his head, he could see she was blushing. Quite furiously. "Do you... Do you need a ride?" he guessed, perplexed and not wanting to let on how much he didn't want her to leave. "To wherever you're going?" He gestured at her costume.

She laughed, the sound a nervous chuckle. "No. This is for you."

His lips quirked up at one corner. "You don't think I see enough cops all day?"

With a little scoff, she hooked her fingers into his belt loops, pulling him toward her. "I didn't think the cops at the station were your type," she murmured, looking up at him furtively. Something still had her nervous, but she was fighting it valiantly. She kissed his chin. "Unless you want to tell me something? I wouldn't blame you. Emmett is stupid attractive, especially with that curly hair of-"

He cut her off with a little growl as he claimed her lips, kissing her hard, his hold on her possessive. He tilted her backward a little, pleased when she gave a small squeal into his mouth as she kissed him back.

It took him a minute to realize she'd moved her hands. Rather than splaying flat against his chest, she was now unbuttoning his shirt. Quickly, but gracelessly.

He caught her hands, breaking their kiss. "Bella," he said sternly, summoning his self control again.

They'd already had this discussion. They both wanted to go further, but Edward felt wary about the prospect.

It was too fast.

"If you count all our nights at the police station, it was twelve dates before you even kissed me," she'd countered. "That's not fast; that's glacial."

She was too young.

At that, she'd only laughed and tilted her head, indicating silently that she thought he was the one being naive in this instance.

Her father would kill him.

"I'm not planning to do this in front of my father. Ever." She'd smirked. He'd grimaced.

She was too innocent.

"Someone has to change that," she'd murmured, stroking his cheeks so gently. "Are you saying you don't want it to be you?"

The thought had pissed him off, but he still hadn't budged. "Just wait," he'd said.

But when she asked what for, he couldn't really answer.

Looking up at him then, Bella sighed. He searched for words. She couldn't understand how badly he wanted her. It took all his self control to resist her, though he could come up with no real reason why he did except that he felt he should.

Edward saw a flicker of disappointment in Bella's eyes, but before he could comfort her, her expression hardened. Resolved was what she looked then.

Slowly, she brought her hands to his shoulders and began stroking down his arms. On tiptoe, she resumed kissing him, and Edward sighed, melting into the moment easily.

He liked kissing. They both did.

Without pausing what they were doing with their lips, Bella continued to stroke down his arms until she got to his wrist. There, she wrapped her fingers around him and moved one hand to rest at the small of his back, just above his ass. She pressed it hard to his skin, her meaning clear: She wanted him to keep his hand there.

Curious and not unwilling, Edward obeyed, still caught up in her kisses.

Bella repeated this process, tugging his other arm behind his back.

His brain was so addled by the sweet haze of her lips, he didn't realize what was happening until he felt cool steel against his wrists and heard the quiet but unmistakable snick of handcuffs locking into place.

With a gasp, he pulled back to look at her. "Bella, what the hell are you-"

"Shhhh," she admonished. Good God, her cheeks were on fire. He could tell by the way she was breathing that her heart must be racing, but she looked as determined as ever. "You have the right to remain silent, Mr. Cullen. You'd better use it, because I have something to say.

"You speak with your mouth, Miss Swan. Why are my hands off limits?"

Her eyes flicked to his, her expression sarcastic. "Shut up before I find something to gag you with, Edward."

Edward's throat and mouth felt abruptly parched. He pressed his lips together.

Her answering smirk was smugly satisfied. "Sit," she commanded, pushing him back toward the couch.

He sat and groaned when she instantly straddled him. "Bella..."

"Shhhh," she hissed. Balancing herself with her hands on his shoulders, she settled herself on his lap.

He couldn't be mad at her. This was exactly what he loved about Bella: her ability to be both the lion and the lamb at the same time. Here she was, demanding the floor even as she visibly trembled with nerves.

Even if he was suspiciously cautious about whatever she was up to, there was no denying he'd never been so turned on in his life. In her position, she had to feel it.

She took a deep breath, raising her shaky fingers not to his shirt but to hers.

"What-"

"Shut. Up." She continued unbuttoning her shirt. "I don't think I'm being unreasonable here," she said slowly, her voice keeping pace with the way her fingers moved over the buttons. "We're both consenting  _adults,"_ she leaned on the word purposefully. "I want this with you. Only with you."

Her voice wavered just slightly as she pushed her shirt off her shoulders. The movement and the sight of more of her than he'd ever seen made him swallow a whimper.

The noise seemed to bolster her. She reached behind her, and Edward held his breath as she undid the clasp of her bra. To that point he'd only looked away for a brief second. As she spoke, she'd held his gaze. But as the scrap of fabric fell away, how could he help but look?

His breath came out in a long staccato stutter. He tugged uselessly at his bonds, the ache to touch her, finally touch her, bordering on need.

Her cheeks flamed red, but she was smiling. "There. What is seen cannot be unseen. No going back now. I'm officially tainted."

His eyes flicked back up to hers, amused, aroused, and awed.

She leaned forward. Her half-nude body on his was almost more than he could bear. He needed to put his hands against her. Her back, her breasts... just everywhere.

"I'm not asking to jump right to sex," she whispered in his ear, her voice low and throaty and vibrating through his body right where his need was the greatest. "But I would like to try rounding some bases."

"Bella," he rasped, his voice raw with desire. "Uncuff me. Now."

The second she had, Edward almost didn't know what to do with himself. His hands went first to the expanse of her back, needing to feel the smooth plane of skin as he pulled her to him. His kisses were far from gentle then. They were crushing, bruising - that part of passion that was only a step away from pain, but the most exquisite, welcome variety. He heard her gasp and felt her moan against his lips.

"Is this what you want?" he growled next to her ear, his hands sliding down to cup her ass, pulling her roughly to him. "Less control. More... this."

"Yes." Her voice was a squeak and a whisper, her hands in his hair.

"Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?" he asked, skimming his teeth along the arch of her neck. "Do you know how much I've wanted you? It drives me insane sometimes not to touch you. Absolutely mad."

"Touch me." The words were almost a plea.

"I want to touch you." He kissed her, his hands tracing patterns across her back, tickling her side. "All of you." He dipped his head to nip at her neck, tracing a trail up to her ear with his tongue. "I want to taste you."

Her breath stopped altogether, her hands tightening behind his neck.

He let his hands brush for the first time around her breasts, over her nipples, just teasing. He feathered his fingertips down to her belly so she sucked in a breath at his light touch. "Will you let me taste you?"

Her breath shook. She was shaking in his arms. "Oh god. I don't... I..." She was the lamb again, all fresh faced innocence and wide eyes.

Pulling back ever so slightly, he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I'll take care of you. Do you trust me?"

Her eyes were tender. She nodded.

He led her to his room then and sat on the bed, pulling her to stand in front of him. He'd shrugged out of his shirt, so she was running her hands over the bare skin of his pecs as she looked down at him, just waiting.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, painting her skin with delicate kisses in a line from her breasts to her belly.

Though he was desperate for her, he was determined to savor, not just because he didn't want to scare her, but because she was not a woman meant to be devoured. Sweet, supple - her body was meant to be relished, one nip, one lick at a time. She tasted and smelled and felt exactly like heaven.

He whispered these sweet things to her as he touched and teased, so she almost didn't notice when he'd rid her of her last strip of clothing.

From her piqued cheeks, blushing red from the newness of it all, but her eyes light with anticipation, excitement, and adoration, to the patch of dark curly hair between her legs, to the tips of her dainty little feet, she was exquisite. Perfect.

His.

She was a little uncertain, but followed his lead and laid down on top of him, her perfect, pert little ass resting on his chest, her head on his bent knees. She was bashful and beautiful, her body responsive to his every touch.

He liked this position because he could touch everywhere, and as he kissed the inside of her thigh, he did.

His hands wandered. He was a quick study, and she was about to become his favorite subject. He learned easily where she was most ticklish - what touches made her giggle and what made her gasp. He ran the tip of his nose in the short curls of her sex, teasing her before he full on touched her, letting her get used to the sensation of someone else's caress.

And when he could stand it no more, he had to know what she tasted like, had to hear her pleasure, he spread her legs wide and let her taste roll onto his tongue.

Her body was tensed and pliant all at once. On the one hand, she'd finally melted completely against him, forgetting every idle worry about her weight on him or the awkwardness of their position if she really thought about it. She threw her head back, and he felt its heaviness against his cloth covered cock, making him groan against her, into her.

The sounds she made were nothing short of glorious. Feral moans. Base grunts. Wild noises. Her body writhed on top of his, the movement alone titillating his senses. He was surrounded by the scent of her arousal, the feel of her feverish flesh against his torso and under his palms. The way her body was spread for him, he could play her as well as any instrument, his hands knowing how to strum and when to pluck, his tongue and lips only adding to the complexity of the composition.

Her pleasure was a beautiful, guttural symphony.

She came with a shriek that would have hurt his ears had her thighs not been clamped around him.

He helped her turn, tucking her close against his side, stroking her shoulders as she rode out the trembles. He kissed her forehead, her nose. She kissed his lips, darting her tongue out so she could taste herself.

"You're dangerous, Bella Swan," he murmured, just enjoying the feel of her body against his.

She lifted her head, licked his nose brattily and laid back down, sighing contentedly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now that's better than any Halloween party, eh?
> 
> Hehehe.
> 
> How are we doing out there?


	8. Lies of Omission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Most of us prefer private parties to Newton's parties it seems ;)

There was a downside to having his girlfriend visit those nights Edward found himself on the late shift. When he was sitting at his desk on the dayshift, it was a little difficult to concentrate.

Of course, that might also have had something to do with the fact Edward kept flashing back to two nights before, when Bella had slipped off his lap and ducked under his desk.

His memory replayed the scene. She'd looked up at him from under those long eyelashes of hers, and it had been the most erotic thing Edward had ever seen - her big brown eyes on his, her lips wrapped around his cock...

"Hey, Cullen!"

Edward jumped a mile when he found Emmett standing in front of him. "You got paperwork to do, rook," Emmett said, dumping a stack on his desk.

"Sounds like fun," Edward said wryly, trying to clear the cobwebs from his head and get back in the mindset of work. Staring at the size of the stack, Edward reached for his coffee.

"So... who is she?"

Edward choked on his coffee. "What?" he rasped between coughs.

Emmett chortled. "Oh, come on. This is Forks. About the only detective work I get, and you're making it pretty easy."

Clearing his throat, Edward started sorting through his paperwork. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, it's like that, is it?"

Clearly Emmett wasn't going to give up easily. "What do you care anyway?"

"Well, Cullen, the sad fact is I probably wouldn't have except you got all twitchy about it." Emmett perched on the edge of his desk, stroking his chin like he was Sherlock Holmes. "That tells me you have a secret."

He kind of sing-songed the last bit. Edward narrowed his eyes. "You sound like a fourth grader."

"And you still haven't denied it." Emmett studied him. "So who's the lucky girl." He raised an eyebrow. "Or is it guy?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Will you drop it?" He knew he wasn't helping his case any by getting so agitated.

This was the part he didn't like about what he was doing with Bella - the runaround. The lies of omission. He was definitely not ashamed to be dating her. He rather wished he could shout that from the rooftops.

He'd proved himself to Charlie, hadn't he? He'd worked hard, never complained. And he would do anything for Bella, absolutely anything. He adored her. He cherished her.

Was it so out of the realm of possibility to believe Charlie might be okay with Edward being his daughter's boyfriend?

At some point, they'd switched viewpoints. He wondered if it was a better idea to tell Charlie. Bella wasn't so sure.

"Maybe not until the end of the school year," she'd bargained. "At least until I've heard back from the colleges I applied to. Then he can't think I'm giving up going to school. Otherwise, he's just going to see him and Mom all over again."

"Wow," Emmett muttered, reading his sallow expression. "It's that bad."

Edward looked up furtively. "It's that complicated," he corrected. No matter what, he couldn't call his relationship with Bella bad.

"In my experience, people make things a lot more complicated than they need to be. But what do I know? Face like mine, you know I never had any trouble with love." Emmett chuckled. "Well, best of luck to you, man," he said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Just be careful. Forks is a small town."

Edward laughed wryly. "You have no idea."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, Emmett.
> 
> You guise.
> 
> I love you.
> 
> For really reals.


	9. Laundry Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I adored your theories about Emmett. We shall see, my darlings. We shall see.

Edward was zoning out a little, deep in thought as he leaned against the door jamb to the laundry room in Bella's house, watching her load the washer.

He was always a little more nervous when they were at her house as opposed to his. But she'd lured him with simple logic. Either he saw less of her or he could hang around while she did a few chores.

Needless to say, Edward overcame his anxiety. Anyway, Charlie was pretty enamoured of his girlfriend. Though not, Edward felt, as much as he was of his.

Bella glanced over her shoulder and smiled. She dug into her pocket, offering him her earbuds and her music player. "New playlist. It reminds me of you."

There was an innocence to her expression Edward didn't believe for a second. Giving her a look, he took the earbuds from her and popped them in. He was greeted instantly by the voice of Gary Puckett.

_Young girl, get out of my mind. My love for you is way out of line._

"This isn't funny," he groused, glaring as Bella laughed at the expression on his face.

"It's actually very funny," she said, still chuckling as she turned back to her laundry.

"You remember that when your father shoots me."

She sighed.

It was telling that she didn't argue. "He would, wouldn't he? Shoot me, I mean."

"Well... I doubt the Chief of Police would murder anyone in cold blood." She paused. "But he won't be pleased," she admitted. "I tried to feel him out last night. It didn't go well. I told him Jessica was dating a twenty-one year old. He got all uppity."

"Perfect," Edward muttered.

Bella glanced over her shoulder, her expression worried this time. "We've been okay so far, right? It's not like we're missing out on the dating scene around Forks." It was supposed to be a jjoke, but her tone fell a little flat. "I really think it's just the high school thing. Once he sees I'm not going to let a boyfriend deter me from college, I'm sure he'll be fine." She turned back to her task. "I know it's a lot of work for not so much, but..."

She was trying to sound nonchalant, but he knew she worried. She thought he might get sick of all the sneaking around, not being able to see her frequently... lying to his boss.

Edward was quick to walk the few steps between them. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her back against him. He pressed a flurry of kisses to her cheek, her chin while he deftly undid the button of her jeans. She gasped his name as he slipped his fingers into her panties.

"Don't ever doubt how important you are to me," he rumbled against her ear as he found her clit, rubbing her in increasingly quicker circles.

Bella pitched forward a bit, grabbing on to the edge of the washer and holding on for dear life. Her ass shimmied up against him, making him groan as he slipped his fingers inside her.

"I love you, you know," he rasped breathlessly. It wasn't the first time he'd said it. He loved getting to show her exactly what she did to him. He loved the feral way she made him feel - passionate and possessive.

"I love you," she said back. "Oh, God."

She came with a scream and fell forward over the washer, Edward draped over her, his head resting between her shoulder blades as she caught her breath.

"I don't know if we're doing the right thing," he admitted, turning his head to kiss her neck. "But you're the only one who could keep me away from you."

Bella stood slowly and turned, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly, slowly, seriously. "Then we'll be just fine," she mumbled against his lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *scandalized* The laundry room is supposed to be where you go to CLEAN things, kids.


	10. Close Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *innocent blinking* Who said they didn't take advantage of the spin cycle?

Edward had been a good kid. He hadn't given his parents much trouble as a teenager. Oh, sure. There were the usual arguments, staying out past curfew a few times, but he'd been relatively easy.

And never, in his teen years, had Edward ever found himself in the position he was in now: tucked into the recesses of a girl's closet, trying his hardest not to even breathe.

Charlie was supposed to be heading down to the Rez for an extended, all weekend visit. Edward, miraculously, had the weekend off. Bella had been ecstatic - they both had been. A whole weekend they could spend together...

So almost as soon as Charlie drove off, Edward was in the house and Bella was in his arms. After being apart for over a week, they were ravenous for each other, so much so that after a thorough kiss hello, Edward had hefted her right over his shoulder and marched up the stairs with her, grinning at her giggles.

It seemed so immature - hiding in his girlfriend's closet. Immature and disrespectful. Edward toyed briefly with the idea of coming clean, but the Chief coming back home unexpectedly caught him with his pants down. Literally. There was no way he could put his pants back on without Charlie hearing.

He was stuck having to listen as Charlie spoke to Bella. Apparently, he'd forgotten something. An important gift. "Is a three month anniversary really a thing now?" he grumbled.

"Um. For high maintenance girls, maybe. I think Sue is just pulling your leg."

"Hmm. You think I should leave the gift then?"

"No!" Bella actually squeaked. "I, um.. I think you should take it. Otherwise you'd just come right back again when you change your mind."

"Why would I change my mind" Charlie asked.

"Well, just take it. Just in case. anyway, Sue will think it's cute," she said quickly.

Edward had to stop himself from banging his head against the back of the closet wall. An actress his Bella was not.

Apparently, Charlie caught that wavelength. "Bella... why are you in bed? It's not even all the way dark outside?"

Edward's heart near about stopped.

"I was reading, Dad."

There was a pause. "You sure about that, Bells?"

"Yes?"

Edward's entire body was tense. This was about to go not well.

"Because you look a little... excited to be reading."

They were so fucked.

"It's a good book," Bella said, her voice remarkably steady.

"Isabella, are you sure if I open this closet-"

"Oh, my God. Dad. It's a... sexy book, okay?" Bella blurted. "Do you understand?"

Edward's eyes went wide.

There was another long pause. Edward prayed Charlie would buy it.

"Have a good weekend." The Chief's voice was hurried, as were his footfalls down the stairs.

Relief made Edward gasp.

It was another minute or so before the closet door opened. Bella's face was still beet red. "Hey," she said quietly, holding out her hand.

Edward took her hand, letting her help him up. "That was close."

"Yeah," she agreed, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"That was too close," he muttered. "This is... What we're doing..."

"Oh, please don't do that. Please?" She pushed up on her tiptoes, kissing along his chin line slowly.

He sighed, closing his eyes, tightening his arms around her. "It's just..." He laughed. "I'm twenty-three years old, hiding from my girlfriend's father in a closet."

"And I'm eighteen and just had to let my dad believe he walked in on me masturbating." She grimaced, flushing again. "Edward, please. Don't let this ruin our weekend," she pleaded. "He's gone now."

Her kisses along the edge of his mouth were very convincing. Too convincing.

She was right, though. There was nothing to be done at this point. "You don't think he forgot anything else, do you?"

Smiling, she kissed him full on the lips. "I think the image I put in his head might keep him away for a week."

"Oh, my." He kissed her, pulling her against him, his hands running up and down her back. He kissed a line to her ear. "But it's such an alluring image."

Kissing him voraciously, she twisted her hands in his shirt, pulling him down onto her bed on top of her.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ya know... as long as you're going to hell, you might as well do it thoroughly, Edward. A wise many told me this.


	11. Friday Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: MWAH. To all of you. Happy Friday.

The sight of Bella's pleasure was one Edward would never tire of.

He loved undressing her slowly. Each exposed inch of her skin was territory he wanted to explore to the minute detail. There was a birthmark above her knee that fascinated him. Her ankle was particularly ticklish.

Her skin flushed pink when he devoured her with his eyes, her body wriggling under his stare, responsive even to his hungry expression. He didn't have to touch her to make her writhe, but he wanted to. Good God, he couldn't get enough. Brushing his fingers lightly over her belly would make her toes curl. When his hand hovered above her sex, teasing, she bit her lip.

Always the lion and the lamb, the devil and angel all at once, she blushed bashfully at his blatant stare even as she used the soft underside of her foot to tease him right back, running it up the inside of his leg before she caressed his cock.

Beguiling creature she was.

And the sounds she made.

They were little whimpers at first, soft sighs and whines that caught at the back of her throat, still inhibited and shy about her desire. He watched her as his fingers explored her, saw her head tilt back, her lips fall open. Slowly, as he touched her, worked her, her tiny moans became louder, wanton, completely wild. Her skin flushed from soft pink to bright red. Her fingers in his hair, on his back, went from soft grazes to needy tugs or left small crescent shaped scratches on his skin.

She mumbled his name amidst a flurry of rambled words: yes, there, oh, oh, oh.

And when she was completely undone, she threw her head back and shrieked his name like a plea and its answer all in one. Her whispered "I love you" was a breathy sigh between pants, and she kissed him with an open mouth - a butterfly flapping its wings against his lips.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, peppering kisses about the bridge of her nose, at her cheeks. He traced the tips of his fingers over her lips. She darted her tongue out and then took his fingers into her mouth, sucking lightly, her bedroom eyes on his. Edward groaned. Why the sight was so erotic he didn't really know, but his hunger for her intensified.

"I want you, Bella," he groaned. "I need you."

It was far from the first time he'd thought it in the months they'd been together, but it was the first time he'd put words to his desire, that he'd let his voice be heard. Her body was warm and perfect up against his. It would take nothing - a thrust of his hips - to be inside her.

Her expression tender, Bella cupped his cheek. "I'm yours," she said quietly, her legs widening invitingly.

Edward closed his eyes, dipping his head and kissing her softly, slowly, trying to make himself think - as much as he didn't want to. Every cell of his skin called for her. It was natural. Instinct.

Opening his eyes, he looked at her.

She was completely calm, serene.

She was breathtaking.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too." She brushed her fingers through his hair.

There was nothing else to wait for. He was sure of her love for him. This was just one more expression of what they felt for each other, a physical bond. And it was right. Right for them and the right time. The world had condensed and consolidated, and there was nothing outside this bed.

So Edward gave in. He gave in and sunk into her, soft and slow. He felt bad, because to him it felt better than coming home. It was comfort and exquisite ecstasy all in one. He fit inside her snugly, and the way her heat enveloped him was an otherworldly experience - not because she was so talented, but because it was her.

Her eyes squeezed shut for a moment, and her fingers clutched at his shoulders. Her body, pinned under his, tensed - an incredible sensation for him, but again, he felt bad. He knew she was in pain.

He was awed... awed and proud and so very happy that this gorgeous, intriguing, amazing creature had chosen him to be her first and, if he had anything to say about it, he would be her only.

After a moment, she let out a shuddering breath and loosened her hold on him, readjusting so she could look at him. Hitching her leg up around his waist, she took him in deeper, and Edward groaned. He began to move in her, and she raised her hips to meet his.

So good. Too good. Almost too much to handle.

Bella kissed him, a sweet kiss, her breath hot on his lips. He rumbled nonsensical things against her skin, telling her how amazing she was, how she was made for him and he for her.

When he was sated he laid his head on her breast and reveled in the warmth of her skin, the smell of their coupling. He sighed contentedly and skimmed the tip of his nose down the side of her neck, pressing the occasional lazy kiss to her slick skin.

"How are you?" he asked after a moment, his voice gravelly.

She smirked at him. "Defiled," she said with a dramatic sigh. "Plucked. Deflowered." She ran her fingers up into his hair. "I guess I'm not innocent anymore."

This in a low, seductive voice that made him want to ravish her all over again.

Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled so she was draped over him and took her face between his hands, kissing her soundly. "You, my little vixen, were never innocent. Don't try to pull that with me."

Bella grinned. She was a vision of strawberry tinted cheeks, hectic hair, and eyes that told him exactly how in love she was.

"I do love you, Bella," he murmured, stroking her face adoringly.

"I know. I love you, too."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guess they're enjoying the weekend, hmm?


	12. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Goodness gracious. Birth control. She's on it. Don't worry, folks.

It was wonderful, waking up with Bella's head cradled on his chest. Oh, true, his arm was asleep, but there were worse tortures to suffer.

Laying there with her warm weight draped over him, her bare skin to his, Edward entertained the fantasy that someday, moments like these would not have to be stolen.

Sometimes, that future seemed horrendously far away.

Bella sighed in her sleep - the softest little noise - and Edward smiled, basking in the emotion he felt then. He adored this woman. He loved her beyond reason, and he was so, so happy that she'd chosen him. As he reminded her, she was worth it. Undoubtedly worth the wait to have the future they both wanted.

Content to have her in his arms for the moment, he traced the features of her face, brushed her hair off her shoulders, admiring the way it flowed over her back. Slowly, he inched the blankets down low on her back, devouring her with his eyes.

Pouting adorably, Bella grumbled - still asleep - and rolled off him, onto her back. Edward swallowed a groan. He wondered if he would ever get used to the sight of her like this - vulnerable in her sleep and so beautiful. She had perky little breasts and curves that flowed just so even though her frame was small. Because it never failed to enthrall him, how her body reacted and responded to his, Edward brushed his thumb over one pretty pink nipple, smiling as it hardened against his skin.

Her breath caught and her eyelashes fluttered. For a moment she looked confused. Her body wiggled beside his, and Edward rolled onto his side, pushing himself up on one arm to look down on her. When her gaze focused, she smiled, her expression bashful. "Hi." Her voice broke with the rasp of early morning speech.

"Hello, beautiful," he murmured, kissing her nose.

Humming, Bella tilted her head up, kissing his chin

"How are you?" Edward asked solicitously, holding himself carefully so she wouldn't feel his need for her. What he wanted most was to sink inside her again, to disappear into her nubile body and just stay forever.

But she had to be sore.

"I'm perfect," she said, bringing her arms around him, one hand in his hair, ruffling.

He had to agree. "You are." He lowered his head to hers, kissing her softly, slowly.

Bella sighed.

And then, abruptly, squealed, pushing him away. She sat up in bed, her hand clamped over her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, startled, a little frantic that he might have hurt her.

"I have morning breath." The words came out muffled as she still had her hand over her lips. She looked vaguely horrified.

Edward burst out laughing, sitting up and shaking his head. He reached for her again. "Come here, silly girl." She looked wary, but let him gather her into his arms. He pulled her hand down. "Ask me if I care about morning breath."

She grumbled but let him kiss her again.

But after that, she did insist on getting clean. Edward pouted, not ready to let her go yet, as she hopped out of bed wrapped in her sheet, but she turned at the door, blushing but beckoning to him. "Join me," she entreated.

It was an offer Edward couldn't refuse.

He wasn't sure how clean they got, but eventually, they got downstairs - Bella in his shirt and her panties, him in his boxer shorts and undershirt. The heater had the house toasty warm.

So they were sitting across from each other - a proper pancakes, bacon, and eggs breakfast between them - chewing while Bella ran her foot up and down his leg. Edward smiled, reaching over to take her hand. He stroked his fingers at her wrist.

"My hands are sticky," Bella warned, her eyes frozen on his. "Syrup."

Holding her gaze, he brought her hand to his, taking her finger in his mouth. Her breath stuttered, and she bit her lip, watching as one finger at a time slipped past his lips.

Which, of course, was when a banging on the back door startled them, breaking the heated, thick feeling of the air between them.

Edward jumped, his eyes going wide as he took in the furious expression of his boss, the chief of police, standing outside the glass back door, glaring directly at him.

"Dad!" Bella squeaked, on her feet with her hand over her mouth at the same time Edward yelped, "Chief."

Charlie came in the door. Edward was vaguely aware of an attractive, dark haired woman following behind him, but in the next moment he was much more concerned with his most immediate problem. The chief grabbed him by his shirt, yanking him forward and shaking him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in my house? What are you doing with my daughter?" he demanded in a dangerous growl, jerking him back and forth as he spoke.

Edward opened his mouth but realized he didn't have an answer for Charlie that wasn't going to get him killed.

"Dad! Let go of him!" Bella was trying to get between them.

Charlie let him go but didn't break his glare.

"Sir, I-" Edward tried to begin to explain.

"Get the hell out of here." Charlie grabbed him again, beginning to drag him toward the door.

"Dad! You can't kick him out like that. He has no... shoes."

"Watch me," Charlie retorted, opening the door. "She's a kid!" he shouted at Edward. "What is wrong with you?"

"Dad!" Bella grabbed Charlie by the arm. "Stop! Just stop. I'm an adult."

Charlie scoffed and glared at her. "Hardly. Get upstairs. Get your clothes on."

"Fine. But you're letting Edward get his clothes first."

"Like hell, I-"

"Charlie!" Bella yelled. "Let him get his shoes and his keys. Or are you going to let the neighbors see him out in front of the house like that?" she challenged.

Charlie narrowed his eyes. He pointed at her. "You are grounded for eternity. And you," he leveled his glower at Edward. "You're fired. Get your things and get out of my sight."

"Come on, Edward," Bella grabbed his hand, trying to lead him away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Charlie demanded, grabbing her by the arm.

Bella yanked her arm out of the chief's grasp. "Cut it out, Dad. You're overreacting. We'll be right down, and then Edward will go."

Before her father could argue, she tugged on Edward's hand, leading him up the stairs.

Edward let out a huge gust of breath when they got to her room. "Jesus Christ," he muttered under his breath. "Bella, I don't know what to say."

Bella threw his pants at him. "It's better not to say anything right now," she said, sounding shaky now that they were away from her father.

"I don't want to run away with my tail between my legs," Edward said fervently. He grabbed her hands. "I'm not ashamed of this, of us."

She stopped and smiled, kissing him with a little peck. "I'm not either. But you have to go for a little while. Just until he calms down." Her brow furrowed. "I can't believe he fired you. That's not even legal. I-"

"It's not legal, but if it's what he wants, I'm not going to challenge it, and neither should you," he said quickly. "I have to at least try and get along with him."

Right on cue, Charlie pounded on the door. "What's it take?" he demanded.

Bella sighed. "You have to go."

Hopping, trying to get his shoe on, Edward gave her another quick kiss before he took a breath, opening her door to face her enraged father.

Charlie followed right on his heels down the stairs, past the woman who must have been his girlfriend. Before he went out the door, the chief grabbed his arm. "She's better than you," he growled. "She deserves more."

Staring back at him steadily. "We don't disagree." He looked over Charlie's shoulder, speaking directly to Bella. "But I do love her."

Bella smiled.

Charlie scowled and slammed the door in his face.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Uh. Oh.
> 
> Dun dun dun.
> 
> So. How we doing?


	13. In The Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, my. Some of us are VERY angry at Charlie. *cackles* But come on. How would you feel if you walked in on your teenage daughter sitting at the breakfast table in her underwear with her fingers in your employee's mouth?

The moment he drove away from the Swan house, Edward was second guessing his every move. It felt wrong, so wrong to be driving away from Bella, leaving her to face her father alone.

This was amongst the worst ways Charlie could have found out about them. His reaction now was bound to be worse than if they'd gone ahead and told him from the get go - and that would have been bad to begin with.

At home, he began to pace, wondering what was going on and when he would see Bella again. As dire as the situation was, he was reasonably secure that Bella wouldn't let her father dictate their relationship. Charlie could make their lives difficult, but he couldn't keep them apart.

Probably what he should have been more concerned about was Charlie firing him. Yes, it was all kinds of illegal, but as he'd told Bella, he wasn't about to fight the man for anything short of Bella herself. If Charlie didn't want to work with him anymore, so be it. It would just free him up to travel with Bella to whichever college town she chose.

Somehow, though, Edward figured the chief would change his mind. If Edward couldn't be shaken - and he was not about to give up Bella - what better way to make his life miserable than on the job?

There was a knock at the door and Edward's heart skipped a beat. For a moment, he thought Charlie had decided to come after him with a shotgun after all. Then he realized the sound was coming from the back door.

Sure enough, Bella was there, her arms wrapped defensively around her body, an expression that was half misery, half fury on her face. He opened the door quickly, and she flung herself into his arms.

Though he hated that she was hurting, he was relieved to be holding her again. He felt like he could breathe a little easier. His heart twisted when he realized she was trembling, crying quietly. "Shhh, you're okay." He stroked her hair comfortingly. "I've got you."

She wrapped her arms around his waist laying her head on his chest. "I'm fine. Just... mad."

Pulling back slightly, he kissed her forehead and led her over to the couch. "What happened?"

With a sigh, Bella leaned against him and told the story.

Apparently, that morning, Charlie had gotten around to telling his girlfriend, Sue, about the incident the day before - when Edward had been hiding in Bella's closet. Sue had laughed at him for believing her story, and then hadn't been able to stop him from coming home to check.

"We argued, of course," Bella murmured, playing with his fingers as she spoke. "But it was different this time than it ever has been. He just wouldn't listen. At all."

For Bella, Edward chafed. He loved her, and it was pure instinct to want to lash out at anything or anyone who hurt her.

But, objectively, how could he not understand? Was it ever easy for a parent to find out their innocent child wasn't so innocent anymore? Edward would have preferred going to his house that weekend, but Charlie often called the house phone to check up on Bella when he stayed away. But as a result, Charlie now had to live with the knowledge his precious girl, his only child, had been having sex under his roof.

With a man Charlie had trusted.

It was shock, worry, and dismay edged with betrayal. No wonder the chief couldn't calm down enough to listen.

"I'm sure he just needs a little time," Edward said softly. He caressed her cheek but slipped two fingers under her chin, lifting her face up to his. "You shouldn't fight with Charlie over me."

Wrapping her fingers around his wrist, she brought his hand down, playing with his fingers again. "I'm not. I'm fighting with Charlie over me." She shifted, bringing her legs to rest over his lap. "Are you telling me I'm not welcome?"

He rolled his eyes a little but smiled at her, ducking his head for a quick kiss. "You're always welcome here. You know that." He kissed her again, lingering, bringing a touch of sweetness back to the atmosphere. Then he pulled back. "Does he know where you are?"

Bella grimaced. "I might have told him as I was walking out the door," she hedged.

He tilted his head at her.

She looked sheepish. "I told him when he was ready to get his head out of his ass and treat me like an adult, he knew where he could find me."

Not the most adult thing she could have said. She was a teenager after all. Edward smirked and kissed her softly. What was done was done. There was some relief knowing their secret was out now, better or worse.

He was just about to get down to the serious business of kissing her properly when there was another knock at the door - the front door this time. They glanced at each other. Looking disgruntled and nervous, Bella put her feet back on the ground. When they stood, she took his hand firmly. They would make a united front.

Sure enough, they found a disgruntled and scowling Charlie on his porch whose furrowed brows only got closer together when he saw they were holding hands. But he made no comment on that, only asking gruffly if he could come in.

Edward nodded and stepped to the side, allowing Charlie inside. He swallowed down his nervousness, gesturing to his small but comfortable living room.

The silence that ensued was heavy and awkward.

Finally, Edward cleared his throat. "Chief, I'd like to apologize. Not for loving your daughter, because I do." He paused, letting the seriousness of his statement sink in. "But I - we - could have gone about things in a different way. You didn't need to find out like this."

Charlie chuffed. "No. With you sneaking around behind my back." He turned to Bella. "I asked you point blank about boys, and you lied directly to my face."

Bella ducked her head. "And I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have, but I didn't think you'd react well."

"Of course I'm not going to react well!" Charlie ran his hands through his hair in an agitated way. "You're still in high school. And you." He pointed at Edward. "I see you nearly every day, when all the while you're sneaking into my house? You should have had the decency, not to mention the respect, to talk to me. To tell me the truth."

"I asked him not to say anything," Bella interjected before Edward could speak. "He brought up telling you several times, and I convinced him not to. I made him do it."

At this, Charlie scoffed, still staring at Edward. "You made him," he repeated under his breath. "That right, Cullen? You let yourself be bossed around by a teenaged girl?"

Edward blew out a short breath before he spoke. "Well, sir, I'm not sure what you want me to say. I always take Bella's wishes into consideration, but honestly, in this relationship, she wears the pants, so to speak."

The chief's mustache twitched. A little.

He sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face.

"We should have been honest with you - that goes without saying. But all that aside, maybe you can tell us about your concerns," Edward prompted.

"My concern?" Charlie's voice was hard. "Bella's got her whole life ahead of her. She doesn't need to be tied down to a man who already has a life here. I want her to have a choice."

"You have a funny way of showing you want me to have a choice, trying to forbid me from seeing Edward," Bella said.

"I didn't think you wanted that - to be stuck here," Charlie returned.

"You mean you don't want me to end up like you," Bella returned, her voice steady but tinged around the edges with hurt. Edward squeezed her hand. "Isn't this what happened to you and Mom? You fell in love when she was in high school, had me, you got stuck and she ran."

Charlie frowned and didn't say anything. He looked down.

"I'm not you, Dad. I'm not going to make the same mistakes."

"I don't think you're a mistake," Charlie said quickly, looking up at her. "And I'm not... unhappy with my life. I just want you to have choices, like I said."

"And I choose to be with Edward. That's not going to change. I don't think I have to give up anything for that."

Charlie grunted, displeased. "And you?" he said to Edward, his voice hard again. "What is this to you?"

"It's not a game, if that's what you're asking. Bella has never been and never will be merely a conquest to me," Edward said softly. "I love her. Truly, I do." Charlie grunted, and Edward hurried to fill in the awkward space. "Sir, we've worked together awhile now. I don't think I've ever given you any reason to think I'm not a good, honest person?"

"You mean like sneaking around with my daughter when you knew I wouldn't approve?"

Edward grimaced.

Charlie sat back in his chair. "You are a good man, Edward. A good cop. You work hard. That doesn't mean I think you're good enough for my daughter." His lip twitched. "Though, I suppose I can't think of a man who would own up to that standard."

"Neither can I." He looked at Bella and smiled. "Thankfully, she chooses me."

Bella smiled back at him, the expression gentle, tender.

"I don't like it," Charlie grumbled. "But, your mother and Sue both tell me I don't have to like it." He looked at Bella again. "So if you can promise to keep this thing out in the open, I can promise to... keep an open mind," he said grudgingly.

Bella jumped up and gave him a long hug - much more emotion, Edward knew, than the two every displayed toward each other.

Gruffly, Charlie hugged her back. "Now will you come home?"

"Yeah." Bella let him go.

"It's not to say there won't be rules," Charlie warned. "You are still my responsibility, adult or not."

Bella nodded. "Yeah."

"And as for you," Charlie said to Edward. "One toe out of line..."

"Yes, sir," Edward said quickly, understanding his meaning. He had no intention of hurting Bella, but if he did, there would be hell to pay.

"Dad. What about work?" Bella prompted.

Charlie grimaced and looked at Edward. "I expect you to be on time for your shift tomorrow, Officer."

Edward was a little flummoxed. "I'm not scheduled tomorrow, sir."

"I said, I expect you to be on time. It seems you pulled the night shift, Officer Cullen."

Edward had to hide his grimace. "Yes, sir," was all he said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Passive aggressive much, Charlie? Heh.
> 
> Not much left of our tale, I'm afraid. We'll see how it goes.


	14. Yes Sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: MWAH. To all of you.

It was almost seven in the morning. Almost time to go home.

Edward yawned, sleepy. It had been a very long, very boring shift. He was looking forward to getting into bed so he could sleep.

And when he woke up, he would get to see Bella.

Charlie was making things difficult for them but not impossible. Suddenly, Edward's days off were scheduled when Bella had school  _and_  work, lessening the time they might see each other. There were also rules that hadn't existed before - curfews and checking in. None of it was unreasonable, and while Charlie did his best to limit the amount of unsupervised alone time they had, he couldn't prevent it entirely. Sue had made it clear that if he thought he was going to limit Bella and Edward's alone time by limiting  _their_ alone time, he could just be alone.

It was well within Charlie's parental rights, so Edward didn't complain. After all, the man had a point. Edward had been lying to his face for months, betraying him in his own home. There had to be some repercussion from that.

So Edward was wary but resigned when the Chief strolled into work that morning and came to stand by Edward's desk. He didn't look at Edward but around the office casually, sipping his morning coffee.

Edward waited.

"Officer Cullen, are you aware there's a camera just over there?" He pointed to one corner of the room. "And there." He pointed to another.

"Um." Edward blanched. "Uh. No, sir. I was unaware of that fact." He suddenly felt like his collar was a little too tight.

Charlie grunted as he took a long drink. "If I happened to look back on the camera roll-"

"I would not recommend that particular course of action, sir," Edward said, staring down at his desk. He could feel warmth flood his cheeks all the way to the tips of his ears.

Charlie was silent for a long, tense minute. "I'm thinking I'm going to have to make a habit of checking it. Just a good habit to get into."

"Yes, sir," Edward said rather miserably.

Luckily, before the awkward moment could get even worse, Emmett came around the corner, pulling on his jacket.

"Mrs. Cope is going on about the 'suspicious smells' from her neighbor's backyard again," he explained, rolling his eyes. Mrs. Cope called the police on one of her neighbors at least bi-weekly.

"Why don't you let Officer Cullen handle that, McCarty," Charlie said - it was an order.

Emmett looked confused. "Chief, Cullen has like... ten minutes left of his shift."

"You going to argue with me?" Charlie challenged.

"No, sir," Emmett backed down instantly.

Charlie nodded with a hard look and strode purposefully into his office.

"Ooooookay, golden boy," Emmett said, turning to Edward. "I thought it was my imagination, but apparently not. What the hell did you do to get the chief that mad at you?

Edward looked down at his desk for a second but had to smirk a little when he raised his head. "Well, you remember when you thought I had a girl?"

"Yeah."

"You were right."

Emmett looked perplexed for a moment before he grinned. "You didn't take the chief's girlfriend out from under him, did you?"

"Oh. No." Edward leaned back in his seat. "I am dating his daughter though."

The look on Emmett's face was priceless. His jaw dropped. "You're fucking with me." He chuffed. "Oh, I would have paid good money to be a fly on the wall of that conversation."

Edward made a face, remembering. "It wasn't a conversation," he mumbled.

"Come again?" Emmett sat on the edge of his desk, all ears. "Don't stop there, rook."

"Well. He may or may not have walked in on us having breakfast in his kitchen while he was supposed to be gone the whole weekend."

Edward could practically see the wheels turning in Emmett's head. "Breakfast..."

"In our underwear," Edward concluded.

Emmett's eyes were about ready to pop right out of his head. "Jesus tap dancing Christ. How are you still alive? And with all your bits and pieces, I assume?" He huffed out a laugh. "You must run awfully fast." He suddenly started to guffaw - a loud, long, boisterous sound that made him bend at the hip, popping his hands on his knees.

Standing, Emmett took Edward's hand and raised it into the air. "Right here, rook. You have officially got the biggest set of brass ones in... well... pretty much all of Forks!"

Edward tried to motion for Emmett to keep his voice down, but the damage was done.

"McCarty!" the chief barked.

Cringing, Emmett turned around slowly. "Yes, sir?"

"Seems that I can't get to my paperwork today," Charlie said slowly. "In fact, I don't think I'm going to have time all week. So you get on that."

Emmett grimaced. He hated paperwork. With a passion. "Yes, sir," he said grudgingly.

Both Emmett and Edward got about their tasks hurriedly, before the chief could find some other pain-in-the-ass task for them to do while he was in such a sour mood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: One more chapter here, kids. It's been a fun journey thusly.


	15. Shoot For The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, my darlings. Don't be too hard on Charlie. Being a dad isn't easy.

As much as Charlie might have wanted to ensure Edward and Bella were never alone together, he conceded the point rather quickly. Bella had to sit through the ever embarrassing 'are you being safe' discussion - which Edward actually would have paid good money to see - and Renee called to make sure Bella renewed her birth control.

After Bella died of embarrassment, they all fell into an easier rhythm. Charlie grumbled. His respect was hard earned but grudgingly granted. Bit by bit, as he saw for himself how well Edward treated Bella, his ill temper began to ease.

Still, he left them alone as seldom as he could, so when he left to go visit Sue on another long weekend, Edward shouldn't have been surprised when Bella was in his lap the second they couldn't hear his car anymore.

There was nothing sweet about her kisses. They were hard and fast, and the way she wiggled on his lap, grinding up against him, made her intentions clear. Just in case he had any misconceptions, her hands were between them, quickly undoing the button of his jeans.

Edward groaned. "Bella," he murmured warningly, trying to catch her attention. His body was betraying him quickly, holding her tightly, his hands running over her back, down to her ass as his lips sought to match her kiss for kiss. "Bella we-" Kiss. "Should go-" Moan. "Upstairs."

Out of deference to Charlie, they relegated their sexy shenanigans to when they were at his house or - even when her father was gone - her room. The last thing they needed was him walking in on them again.

Bella pulled back only enough to rid herself of her shirt. Traitor that it was, his hand went immediately to her breast, his thumb brushing her nipple. She gasped as she put her mouth back to his. "Can't wait that long," she mumbled against his lips.

"Oh, God." His words were a growl. "You make me so crazy, Bella. So absolutely out of my mind."

Again, her kiss was gone from him. She slid off his lap, dodging his hands as he tried to grab for her. Had she come to her sense?

But no, she only slid to her knees, her hands pushing his jeans and boxers down enough to pull out his cock. "Bella, we need to -  _Fuck_!" He hissed as her hot, wet mouth enveloped his cock, and she took him so he hit the back of her throat.

Keeping her hands on his shaft, stroking two fingers from his base to the tops of his balls, she released him from her mouth long enough to smirk at him. "That's the idea."

His body bucked up as she took him in again. "Holy Christ," he whined. "That mouth. Where did you get such a filthy, talented mouth?" His fingers threaded through her hair

She looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes. With her lips wrapped around him, watching his cock disappear and reappear from her mouth, Edward was downright flummoxed.

This impossible girl, this woman, did things to him he would happily spend the rest of his life trying to unravel.

She worked him until he was slick and hard and then she stood, pulling him up with her, pushing up onto her tiptoes to kiss him even as she tugged at his pants. He tugged at hers. When their pants and underwear fell into puddles on the floor at their feet, Bella gave Edward a light shove at the center of his chest. She pounced instantly, straddling him and swallowing any protest he might have with her fervent kisses.

His hands firm around her bottom, Edward stood. Bella gave a little groan of protest but quickly wrapped her legs around him, attacking his mouth. He had every intention of getting her into her bed, but he faltered on the stairs, utterly unable to go any further. He set her down on the steps, pushed her legs apart and was sheathed inside her in seconds.

There was absolutely no way this position could be comfortable for her, especially as quick a rhythm as he set. But Bella didn't complain. She shifted beneath him, so he was deep inside her. She had one hand braced on the stair above her, the other cupped around his neck, occasionally gripping the hairs at his nape.

As he moved in her, he swallowed her moans and the whines he elicited at the back of her throat, trading her his own. She was only the lion now: predatory, on the hunt.

If he had any breath left, he would have told her. She didn't have to hunt him. He was hers. Plain and simple - she had him.

Because he couldn't speak, he tried to show her. Couldn't she feel it in the way his body moved to be part of her? The way he moved in her then - like he could never get deep enough. He wanted to disappear in her. He would let her consume him entirely and live happily. He breathed her name in moans and sighs between long, deep kisses. She was the taste on his tongue, the rush of heat throughout his body, the coil of pleasure crying for release and begging to be prolonged all at once.

Bracing his arms against the wood steps, he arched his upper body away from her, driving his hips hard against her, when he came.

Edward's arms were shaky as he held himself aloft, not wanting to pin her to the stairs. He kissed her forehead and then her lips - mere soft brushes.

Gradually, Edward became aware that something was off. Bella was clinging to him, her arms wrapped around his neck, her lips occasionally seeking his. She was trembling - a reaction he had the oddest notion it had nothing to do with their lovemaking.

When he was reasonably sure he was steady, he stood, sweeping Bella up into his arms. She buried her head at his neck, saying nothing as he carried her to her room and laid her down on the bed. Instantly, he was over her, his body covering hers. Now that they were on a soft mattress, he pressed his weight into her as he kissed her.

He kissed her until they were breathless again and then lay his head on her breast until they calmed.

"Not that I'm going to complain because that was ridiculously hot," he murmured, rolling onto his side, keeping her in his arms. "But are you going to tell me what's got you so twitchy?"

That she didn't deny it told him how truly disturbed she was. He kissed the side of her head, trying not to feel so nervous, and waited for her to speak.

"I got accepted to the University of Puget Sound... and to USC." Her voice wavered and broke a little at the end.

Edward suddenly understood what was making her so upset. It was the same thing that made his stomach twist sickeningly at her news.

But he set aside that innate fear and hugged her close. "That's wonderful, Bella." He peppered kisses to her nose, her cheeks, her lips. "I'm so proud of you."

Her smile was shaky. She splayed her hand on his chest, stroking her fingers against his skin. "I was thinking... What if I don't want to go?"

"Bella," he sighed. How much he wanted to tell her to stay forever. They could make a life in this little town. They could be happy. His parents had been.

Her parents... not so much.

"You have to go to school - whichever school you want most," he said gently. "I know you don't know what you want to do with your life, and that's okay. You don't need to know for sure - not right now. But you need options."

"What about your options?" she asked, raising her head.

"I made my choices about school. I had those options already," he said slowly. "And I'm not about to prove your father's fears right and take them away from you." He stroked her cheek lovingly. "Dream big, sweetheart. Dream bigger than this little town. It doesn't mean you won't end up back here - it just means you understand the whole world is at your feet. Go to school. Open doors - it doesn't mean you have to walk through them."

She gave him a wry smile. "You sound like one big greeting card."

He laughed lightly, cuddling her close.

"But I don't want to leave you," she whispered, her voice trembling again.

"Oh, baby." He closed his eyes. For a moment he let himself feel the panic, the pain it would cause if she were to move on, away from a small town cop like her mother had. "That is the last thing I want, but you deserve the room to make big choices with your life."

He kissed her forehead for a prolonged moment. "I love you, and I'm not going anywhere. But I want you to have the room to figure out what you want for your life without feeling like you're tied to me or to this place.

Holding her at arms length, he cupped her face. "Who knows, Bella. The sky is the limit, but maybe you will want to come back here, open up a book story or... I don't know... a furless cat store."

She wrinkled her nose and laughed. "No."

He gathered her close again and kissed her nose. "Maybe you'll let me take care of you, and we'll raise five kids."

"You want five kids?" she squeaked a little.

"I said," he spoke firmly, staring at her pointedly. "Maybe you'll decide that's what  _you_ want." He tilted his head a little, speaking as nonchalantly as he knew how. "And maybe you'll decide Forks doesn't have enough to offer you."

Her worried eyes found his. "And where does that leave you? Us? What if what I want doesn't align with what you want."

He ran the back of his knuckles down her cheek and looked at her with a completely serious expression. "This, what we have, is an adult relationship. You and I... we're going to be making a lot of choices in our lives - for ourselves and for us. They're probably never going to be easy." He sighed. "But Bella, I can't see that there's much I would deny you."

"What do you want, for us, right now?" she asked.

"I want you to choose where you want to go most and not worry. I meant what I said. I'm proud of your accomplishments. I will always be proud of you." He brushed the tip of his nose with hers. "Choose where you want to go, and we'll make it work. We can cross every other bridge when we come to it."

Bella sighed and snuggled closer, her skin to his. "Sky's the limit?"

Edward shifted again, rolling onto his back and bringing her with him, her little body draped over his. "Not even. Baby, we're going to shoot for the stars."

_**~The End~** _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's all she wrote, folks!
> 
> Mega big thanks to the following people for making this tale possible: jfka06, barburella, GinnyW, JessyPT and viewers like you.
> 
> I'm glad you enjoyed my tale. Thanks for sticking around. Just remember - this was supposed to be a oneshot ffs!
> 
> MWAH. Until next time.


End file.
